


it's so lovely (loving you)

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Summer Vacation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Alexander convinces JT to be late to the family vacation breakfast.





	it's so lovely (loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday, so i thought as one does at 4 am, why not write my own birthday fic? and this is what came of it! i hope you like it!
> 
> title of the story comes from khai dreams' [sunkissed dreams.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_SdVX-PLzk)

Light streams into Alexander’s eyes through the curtains left open in a haste to get to bed last night. It feels nice, warm and wonderful in the Hawaii sun. It’s like paradise, Alexander thinks as they blink their eyes open and turn away from the window to face JT. It’s quiet and private, giving the two of them the chance to be themselves, not “Avalanche Third Line Center JT Compher and New Leafs Forward Alex Kerfoot.” 

The two of them had had a conversation when Alexander had been traded, where their relationship was going to go, if they were even going to stay in one, and it’s no secret that Alexander loves the outcome of it. They had decided that long distance was something they would do.

_”You’re too important to me to let go,” JT had said, teary eyed and sure. They’d only been dating for six months, after years of pining. “I love you.”_

Alexander shakes themself out of their thoughts to the present, where they have three months of the offseason to be with their partner. Starting now, in Hawaii, in their hotel room.

JT, it seems, is awake and looking at his phone. Probably looking through Twitter, or his family group chat, Alexander thinks offhandedly. They take a moment to look at JT, at his sun kissed skin and his bleached hair from hour after hour of lounging in the sun. He looks beautiful, freckles dusting his cheeks, chest, and his shoulders, and Alexander’s overwhelmed with how much _love_ they have in their heart for their partner.

“Hey,” Alexander says, voice rough and soft from sleep––at least that’s what they’ll blame it on. JT looks up and smiles, a little quirk of his lips. “We’re on vacation, you know that you’re allowed to sleep in, right?”

“Oh yeah?” JT asks, putting his phone down the bed with a smile. “Then why are you up?”

“We left the curtains open last night,” Alexander says, nodding over to the windows. They chuckle when JT’s cheeks pink. “The sun woke me up.”

“I can close them,” JT says, reaching forward to card his fingers through Alexander’s hair. Alexander leans into his touch, humming at the familiar butterflies fluttering in their chest. 

“Nah, I like being awake with you.” Alexander smiles up at him. 

JT rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Alexander’s forehead. “Sap.”

“You caught me,” Alexander says, moving closer to wrap an arm around JT’s waist. 

JT laughs, kissing them deep. “I love you.”

“Who’s the sap now?” Alexander grins at him. “You just kissed me with morning breath. That’s commitment.”

“Guess I really like you, huh,” JT says flatly, but he’s smiling. It makes Alexander’s chest warm.

“What do you want to do today?” Alexander asks. “Go hiking?”

“Nah, I think the family just wants to relax today,” JT shrugs. Alexander hums, leaning forward to press kiss after kiss across JT’s jaw. It gives them a jolt of pride hearing JT’s breath hitch, wrapping his arm around their waist. 

“Well, if we’re doing nothing…” Alexander bites gently on JT’s collarbone. JT’s mouth falls open, and he moans softly, pushing up against their mouth. Alexander can feel JT’s cock take interest against their thigh when JT’s phone buzzes between them.

And again.

And again.

JT pulls away to put the phone on the table, but he reads the messages on his screen and sighs. “We can’t,” JT says, though he pushes a thigh in between Alexander’s legs. “We have breakfast with my family in a half an hour. They expect us showered and dressed, too.”

Alexander grinds their hips down against JT. “Come on baby, we’ll be quick.” 

JT chuckles, pulling them closer. “We can’t be late.”

“We’ll shower quick. I’ll even behave this time,” Alexander teases, looking up at JT. “Come on, please J––_oh_…” 

They gasp––JT’s rolling his thigh against Alexander. Alexander’s way too wet too quickly, though after all they’ve done this week, Alexander’s not really surprised. JT leans forward and captures Alexander’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling gently. Alexander gasps, a shock of arousal going straight to their clit.

“Fuck, baby, please––” Alexander grabs JT’s ass and rocks against his thigh, the press of JT almost too much for them to think about. 

“God, you’re gorgeous like this,” JT says, his voice low and right in Alexander’s ear. “So eager for it. So good for me.”

Alexander whines, so close already. “Please––” They bury their face in JT’s neck.

“Come on baby, come for me,” JT says, and that tips Alexander over, and they come hard against JT’s thigh.

JT reaches down between Alexander’s legs to rub them through it, smirking as the aftershocks of their orgasm wash over them. It almost becomes too much when JT doesn’t stop, too oversensitive, too _everything_.

Alexander loves it.

“Fuck, can you come again?” JT asks, pressing kiss after kiss to their neck when Alexander moans.

“Yeah, yes I can,” Alexander says, grinding their hips against JT’s fingers. “Please, more, _please._”

JT rubs faster, leaving a dark mark high on their neck that’s going to be a little more than complicated to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Compher, but Alexander doesn’t care, they’re so close to coming again, and––

“Fuck, baby, come on, do it. Get my fingers all messy,” JT says, right into Alexander’s ear, kissing over the shell of their ear. 

Alexander moans, arching into JT as they come again. It’s somehow even more powerful than last time, it lasts even longer, and Alexander moans, desperate for more. 

“Oh _fuck,_ JT,” they whine. 

JT pulls back, his fingers wet and sticky with Alexander’s come. JT sticks them in his mouth and hollows his cheeks, sucking them clean. His eyes are dark, and Alexander is suddenly very ready to go again. 

“Can I ride you?” they ask without thinking, their cheeks pinking when JT’s eyes widen.

“Are you sure? You just came twice,” JT says. Alexander nods.

“I… like it when it’s too much,” Alexander says. “I like it a lot.”

“Okay, fuck. Then yeah,” JT says breathlessly, pushing himself to sit up against the head of the bed. Alexander straddles JT’s hips and reaches over onto the table to grab the bottle of lube. 

“Let me,” Alexander says, clicking open the bottle and squeezing some onto their hands. They rub it between their hands together to warm it up, then wrap their hand around JT’s cock to slick him up. 

The flush on JT’s face has traveled down his neck and to the freckles on his chest as he arches up into their touch. “Fuck, baby.”

“I know, Jay. Lemme take care of you.” Alexander kneels to line themself up. They take a breath and sink down slowly, taking JT in inch by inch. It’s so much, they’re so full, and the feeling seems to multiply by a thousand every time they come. JT gasps when Alexander’s flush to his hips, taking him in fully. It’s not too much to be painful, but it’s enough that it’s giving Alexander a nice floating feeling. 

“God, give me a second.” They breathe deep, adjusting to the feeling of being full. 

“Take all the time that you need.” JT’s voice is strained. He seems barely able to hold his hips to the bed.

Alexander takes a breath and nods. “Fuck, okay. I’m good.” They kneel up so that the head of JT’s dick catches at their hole and sinks back down, making both of them groan.

JT grabs Alexander’s hips instantly. “Oh, god, baby this is––so good, oh fuck.” 

The praise, oh god, the _praise,_ it’s so much. It’s amplifying everything Alexander is feeling on top of having just orgasmed twice. “Come on baby, you can move. Take what you need.”

JT’s feet plant on the bed, and he thrusts up into Alexander again and again. “Fuck, you’re so good. So good for me, Xander.”

Alexander whines, sinking back down on JT’s cock and grinding their hips. JT throws his head back and moans wantonly. It makes pride rush through them, the fact that _they_ are making JT feel like _this_. They reach down and pinch JT’s nipples, hardened the more turned on he became. 

“Oh baby, god, you feel so good––” JT moans. “Come on, I’m close, please––”

Alexander leans down and kisses JT deep, clenching as best as they can around JT. He gasps and curses loudly, coming hard in Alexander. 

It takes a moment for JT to come down, but Alexander pulls off and flops down, curling against JT and ignoring the mess that it makes. “God, we’re good at that.”

“We are,” JT laughs tiredly. He wraps an arm around Alexander, pulling them close. The room is nice and hazy, smelling like sex and sweat, and if Alexander were more of a sentimental person––and they are––it feels full of love.

Though, the nice feelings only last so long until the two of them realize that they’re objectively disgusting. 

“Do we have to go to breakfast?” Alexander asks, though they already know the answer. JT chuckles.

“I think late is better than not at all,” JT says, rubbing up and down their back. “Come on. Meet you in the shower. Maybe I’ll get you off again.” He grins mischievously.

“I thought we needed to go to breakfast,” Alexander says, raising an eyebrow. 

JT chuckles. “I said we were late. I never said how late.”

And well, Alexander can’t really argue with that.


End file.
